


You Ate Them!

by Skullbones



Series: Medievil; Origins [4]
Category: MediEvil (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullbones/pseuds/Skullbones
Summary: Why do the witch sisters hate each-other so much?





	You Ate Them!

Deep in the Enchanted Forest lived two sisters. They have lived among the trees of Gallowmere all their lives and for longer than most people can remember.  
These sisters are rather grey in terms of malevolence and benevolence. They are more of a threat to each-other than they are to the citizens of Gallowmere, so unless someone seeks them out, there is hardly a reason to fear them.  
The sisters will gladly create potions and medicines for those who ask nicely and come with materials or payment for their services, but accepting something from one sister will have you shunned by the other.  
Rude people who come banging on their door are swiftly transformed into a newt, shrew, or other unsightly creature. Sometimes the sisters could just be in a foul mood from their daily arguing and will either turn an unlucky adventurer or simply make them leave. 

Their rivalry began when they were children. They got along in their youth, but as they grew older they began to squabble as siblings often do. One sister always had to be better than the other. Their parents loved them both equally, though their constant bickering wore on their nerves.

Both sisters had an affinity for flora. The elder sister was more drawn to trees, where she accelerated their growth and could shape them to her will. Any seedlings she planted would soon grow hundreds of feet tall due to her magic.. The ancient forest in which the sisters called their home had nearly doubled in size thanks to her.  
Her younger sister adored cucurbita, mainly pumpkins. She has perfected the art of growing pumpkins of all shapes, sizes, and colours all while loving each and every one of them equally. She lovingly tended her produce and would watch as they grew up so big, one could live inside of one!

Both sisters would fight over their plants. Trees were better because they could live for thousands of years and they provided shelter, food, shade, and oxygen to the creatures in the forest. Pumpkins were better because they had the ability to gain sentience and had a sense of community. They could learn and had the mind of children...at least the ones in the  
Pumpkin Witch's plots did. The only thing the sisters could agree on was their love for dragons. Such majestic creatures!

They guarded a dragon gem that allowed access to the Dragon's Lair on the distant Dragon Island. The beautiful ruby had formed of pure magic, condensed into a sparkling gem. The thought of it falling to the hands of would-be adventurers that aim to slay one of the mystic beasts tugged at the sister's heartstrings. Dragons were powerful enough, though. Rather than keeping the gem to protect the dragons, it seemed more like the sisters were protecting foolish humans instead!

 

"You can't leave! We can make up for this!" The Pumpkin Witch pleaded as she followed another witch. Her sister stayed behind to quickly neutralize the caustic contents of their tipped cauldron.  
Cemetary Hill was quiet as the norm, the only noise being bats flitting through the air and the Pumpkin Witch's pleading.  
"No! You have had several chances to clean up your act. I cannot work under these conditions! Even the most simplest of spells and incantations are botched by you...you children! I should have left when the others did!" The Cemetery Witch growled, shoving the smaller Pumpkin Witch away. "This coven is finished! FINISHED!" She screeched, fishing out her talisman and throwing it behind her.  
"But it doesn't have to be like this, dear!"  
"Yes! Yes it does! I have given you hags second chance after second chance, now look! Your fighting has nearly cost us our lives and limbs! I am a very forgiving person, but I just can't take you two any longer!" The Cemetery Witch screamed as she took a swipe at the Pumpkin Witch with her long, blackened fingernails. She snapped her fingers and a black broom materialized from the shadow of an old hangman's tree.

The Pumpkin Witch watched silently as the Cemetery Witch mounted her broom and flew into the deep shadows of the moonless night.  
Anger welled up in the Pumpkin Witch and she just had to vent it! Her eye caught the discarded talisman lying in the grass. She picked it up and stormed back inside the doorway protruding from the side of the cliff. 

The Forest Witch had finally stabilized the caustic cauldron ooze and was now shoveling it into buckets. Surely there had to be something she could do with it. Dumping it in the wilderness would affect the wildlife. The poor little animals should not have to suffer for her sister's arrogance. The stench of the brew burned her eyes and made her want to cut off her nose. She began to stumble to the door to get some fresh air.  
As soon as she poked her head outside, she saw said sister came stomping back up the path. The Pumpkin Witch threw the talisman at her sister with all her might, nearly taking her sister's head off as it sailed over her and clattered against a distant wall behind her.

"This is all your fault!" The Pumpkin Witch's voice screeched like nails on chalkboard.  
"My fault?! I am not to blame, all of this happened because of you! Help me scoop this slop up into these buckets!" The Forest Witch screeched back as she threw a garden trowel at her sister.  
"Just throw it in the river, let the water carry it away!"  
"It will kill the fish! Many animals rely on that water and I refuse to poison it!"  
"Well what do you plan on doing with it then? Will you use it to make yourself a bowl of porridge in the morning?"  
"Perhaps. Would you like for me to make you breakfast tomorrow? I have plenty because of you!"

The Pumpkin Witch picked the trowel off the ground and chucked it back at the Forest Witch.  
"This entire mess is your fault! The Cemetery Witch packed up and left because of you! Our coven is down to nothing now! NOTHING!" The younger witch shrieked. Her voice cracked as her pitch rose.  
"You are the one who knocked it over, Miss Knobbyknees..."the Forest Witch muttered.  
"Kn-Knobbyknees? KNOBBYKNEES?!" The Pumpkin Witch threw her wand to the ground, rolled up her sleeves, and lunged at her sister. The taller witch had no time to react as her sister rammed into her with all her pudgy might.

The witches grappled and fought with eachother, hurling curses and insults as well as punches, groin kicks, and headbutts. Their fight rolled them into the buckets of cauldron slop. The sticky, green mess clung to the sisters and stuck them together like glue. Neither could seperate from the other. Both wands were, sadly, out of reach.

"This is all your fault." the Pumpkin Witch growled as she tried to separate her cheek from her sister's.  
"You got us into this mess from the start." the Forest Witch growled back as she pushed her arms, desperate to unstick them from being sandwiched between her body and her sister's.


End file.
